


Day 18: Peace On Earth/Little Drummer Boy

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Non AU, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “So… we’re staying the night?”“The manager said we can have access to the kitchen and all amenities, just no alcohol and no swimming in the pool. Oh! And the other group has their model and two staff staying as well. Don’t be alarmed if you run into them.”Or...Where Sehun gets snowed into a ski resort during a photo shoot. They get access to all the food and suites, but there's one more thing waiting for Sehun that the staff never mentioned by name.





	Day 18: Peace On Earth/Little Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is such a cliche of a cliche and I loved writing it! And only seven more left before Christmas my friends!

“All right, take a ten minutes break and we’ll be back with the orange oversized blazer and boots up in the third floor balcony,” the photographer said. The overtired staff gave a silent murmur of thanks before dispersing to go to the snack table. A few wandered off to the rest of the lodge. One girl helped Sehun out of the overly fancy sweater and into a normal t shirt before leaving to find the others.

Sehun stretched his neck to the side. His whole body was sore from modeling the new clothing line all day and they still had two hours to go. It was so close to Christmas that him and the EXO hyungs were going out drinking later that night. Their manager even gave them a free day tomorrow to relax (and get over their hangovers).

But all he wanted to do now was go and take a nap in one of the guestrooms of the ski resort. they had rented the entire place out in combination with another agency that was photographing there that same day. Sehun’s group got the right half and the other person was had the left. It was a childish way to do it, but it seemed to work between the companies. Certainly at least one of the rooms on his side would have a comfy bed to sleep on.

Knowing that sleeping wasn’t an option, Sehun found himself coming over to the oversized snack table. He picked up a bag of chips and opened them noisily. A few of the girls standing by laughed at his ministrations. Sehun tried his best to eat and not mess up his makeup with the crumbs. It worked just about as well as he thought it would.

“Sehun! Two minutes!” the photographer called out.

“Got it!”

The makeup and stylist noonas were on him in a second, dressing him in an oversized jacket that was more stylish than practical and boots. Even if he would never say it out loud, Sehun thought that the boots should be burned and buried for how ugly they were. One girl came up and started redoing his lips. They all fussed over him and Sehun could only groan.

Two more hours.

Sehun came over to the photographer and waited for his direction. The man glanced at him before fiddling with the camera more. “Go upstairs to the balcony. Mr. Kim should be waiting and setting up lighting rigs.” The EXO member did as he was told without too much complaining. The balcony was outdoors, and it had begun to snow heavily outside.

On his way to the next location, he passed by staff from the other shoot. Sehun didn’t pay much attention to them, he was too busy checking the weather on his phone to see if he could convince the staff to let him go early. Once at the new sight, Sehun burrowed nose into the coat’s collar to protect himself from the harsh wind.

“Let’s hurry and get this over with…” the assistant muttered to himself. Sehun agreed with that statement full heartedly.

The photographer arrived with his camera and a new lens soon after. After every few seconds, the photographer would look over the shots and have Sehun change positions. Another man, even younger than Sehun came by and whispered something to the photographer. He was dismissed quickly, and they continued with the shots.

It wasn’t until Sehun’s nose was visible red and running that they concluded the shoot. Sehun could barely feel his head with how numb he had become; a cold would surely come tomorrow. Combined with the hangover Sehun was already planning, he would be a miserable wreck.

The small group went downstairs to the lobby where the staff had been set up. Only now, there was no staff. Sehun looked around with confusion, trying to find where all the people went.

“I sent them home, The blizzard’s getting nasty out and they needed to make it down before the roads were covered. The managers are letting us stay for the night until the roads are cleared tomorrow,” the photographer explained, popping a piece of chocolate from the table into his mouth.

“So… we’re staying the night?” Sehun asked. He was tired and just wanted to get drunk and hopefully get presents from the hyungs who all doted on him way too much. But it was past eight, and looking outside, Sehun couldn’t see anything but darkness.

The photographer nodded, waving off the assistant to find a room for the night. “The manager said we can have access to the kitchen and all amenities, just no alcohol and no swimming in the pool.”

Well, there went his plans for the night. Sehun figured he’d just spend the night holed up in one of the luxury suites with reruns of cheesy k-dramas playing in the background. Just as he was about to leave to find the best room that he could, the photographer called out again.

“Oh! And the other group has their model and two staff staying as well. Don’t be alarmed if you run into them.”

Sehun wasn’t planning on it considering he would be in his room all night. He waved the man off and went up the stairs. After some time of searching, he did find the best room that he could. It was everything he expected and felt like he deserved after tonight. A flat screen TV over a fireplace, a jacuzzi in the corner, a king-sized bed, and a walk in closest all filled the room. Sehun examined the bathroom and found it having a shower with at least five nozzles (that he could count) and another bathtub.

The room was even filled with subtle Christmas decorations for the holiday season. Garland and lights hung over the fireplace and a tray of chocolates with candy canes sat in the middle of the coffee table. A small tree, real based on the smell, sat in the corner and had fake presents stacked up underneath. Sehun was thoroughly impressed; if they had the chance, he would want to come here with EXO for a vacation.

Sehun went over and answered the door once he heard a quiet knock. The assistant had his arms full of extra clothes, shoving them into Sehun’s arms as well as a key to lock and unlock his suite door. He left just as soon as he was gone. Sehun wasn’t complaining, he didn’t feel like socializing with anyone that night.

Sehun shucked most of his clothes off and changed into the pair of sweats and sweatshirt that the assistant had delivered to him. A shower could wait until later, or even tomorrow. He lazed around while munching on a few of the chocolates and watching TLC. Once Sehun’s stomach growled for the third time in the past minute, he snuck out of his room in search of a late dinner. It was well past 10 PM- everyone else should be in their own rooms.

After making sure his door was locked, Sehun padded down to the kitchen area. The resort was more for one large group to rent out rather than in a hotel style, meaning the kitchen was huge, but still available to the guests unlike the hotel’s restaurant style setup. Going off that, Sehun figured he could make himself a late-night snack rather than grabbing more processed food.

He picked out all the ingredients for a simple friend rice and tossed them to the counter. Sehun had to stifle a yawn as he turned the stove on and heated a pan to fry the meat. Cooking was never his specialty, but Kyungsoo had taught him how to make a few simple recipes so he wouldn’t be all that helpless on his own.

The rice was just about finished when Sehun started making a fried egg to go on top. He heard footsteps from behind him. It was probably another staff member in search of food. Sehun hummed to himself as he finished up the egg and plopped it on top of the rice. The other person was digging through the fridge when Sehun turned to leave.

“Don’t these people have any chocolate milk?”

Sehun froze in his place. He knew that voice. He knew that voice in the same way that he knew the sun would rise in the morning and the sky was blue and that Baekhyun stole Chanyeol’s clothes. His body wanted to run back to his room and forget that anything he saw. But he didn’t.

Sehun turned around and saw Luhan pouting as he pulled his head out of the fridge. Luhan turned his head to see who the other person standing in the kitchen was. Sehun watched as he sucked in a breath.

“Hey hyung,” Sehun said first. He wanted to break the silence between them. It reminded him too much of before.

“Hey Hunnie.”

“I guess, you’re um… the other photoshoot here?”

“Yup.”

“Cool,” Sehun finished lamely. He knew that Minseok and Jongdae still talked to Luhan often. Yixing was still friends with Luhan enough that they met up for lunch or sat together at award shows. Hell, even Junmyeon would text the elder occasionally. But after Luhan left _(after they broke up, Sehun’s mind supplied helpfully),_ they didn’t talk whatsoever. Not a single word in years.

Luhan bit his lip as he stared at the front of the fridge. Sehun figured he would just sneak out now and forget this whole conversation had ever happened. It was better that way.

“Wait!”

Sehun paused halfway out the kitchen. He turned back to see Luhan mentally battling with himself. Sehun had seen that face enough to recognize it without hesitation.

“Do you… do you want to talk?” Luhan asked, not looking the younger in the eye. “I mean, we could just chill in my room and watch stuff too if you want.”

“Do you have one of the suites?”

“What? No, they just gave me a regular room…”

“I’ve got one,” Sehun said with a small teasing smile.

“Brat…”

“We can go there.”

Luhan nodded. Sehun wasn’t sure if he could trust his own voice anymore, choosing to lead Luhan up with silence. He unlocked his door and nudged it open with a hip. The rice was still steaming and in his hand; Sehun sat it down on the coffee table as Luhan sat on the edge of the couch.

Without saying anything, the younger flipped on the TV. The channel was still on TLC, the next episode of the same show was playing and Sehun directed his attention towards it. He heard Luhan giggle under his breath.

“You still watch 90 Day Fiancé?”

“Cake Boss wasn’t on…” Sehun retorted. Even though his tone was serious, his face had relaxed into something a bit more lighthearted. Luhan sat back into the couch and reached forward to grab the chocolates off the table. He opened the box and found half of them missing. Sehun smirked as he knew that he ate all the good ones without fruit filling.

Luhan bit into three before he realized they would all be filled with banana cream or raspberry jelly. He stuck his tongue out to Sehun and purposely ate all of the candies with a straight face, pretending that they were actually delicious. Sehun laughed out loud, clapping a hand over his mouth as he realized how loudly it came out.

“Why do you always take all the good ones?”

“No one wants to eat those ones,” Sehun retorted, pointing to the half-filled box. “So why should I?”

“You even did it on my birthday!”

The two froze at that sentence. It brought up the past and too many memories. Luhan cleared his throat, ready to say something to take back what he said when Sehun beat him to it.

“But you loved the mocha ones. I always left those.”

Luhan sat staring at the box of chocolates. He looked to the lid saying which ones were in the case. There were three coffee flavored ones, all of which were still in the box. He shyly popped one into his mouth and allowed himself to smile at Sehun.

“I did. And… thanks.”

Sehun knew he wasn’t just saying thanks for the chocolate.

And if they woke up tangled together under the sheets the next morning, Luhan against Sehun’s chest and his breath tickling his collarbone, then Sehun wasn’t going to say anything. And if Luhan left him with a kiss on the cheek and his new number, then Sehun was going to be fine.


End file.
